flintthetimedetectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Yamato Tokio (Anime)
Tokio (Tony Goodman in the dub) is Yamato Sora's fraternal twin brother. Appearance Tokio is shorter then Narugami Kyoichiro and is roughly the same height as his twin sister Sora. He wears a orange top, dark green shorts, and brown boots. His hair is brown and he has blue eyes. He wears a translator badge on his left hand side of his chest. Personality Despite his age, Tokio has already set his sights on his future and he wants to eventually become a Time Detective. In episode 1 he states that planning for the future is what makes him a man. He can be the more cynical of the Goodman twins towards others, questioning whether or not Narugami Kyoichiro truly all that useful as an ally or even his own chances of becoming a Time Detective. He is less of an academic compared to his sister Sora and struggles with school, being the overall less intelligent of the two. In episode 34, he was shown to suffer from phasmophobia. He is, however, the more adventurous and even states in episode 39 that his desire is to experience more things. Despite the issues with his sister, in episode 17 it is shown Tokio knows not to take things too far and is mature enough to know the difference between proving a point and being stubborn about it. Relationships *'Yamato Sora'; has a close bound to his sister and was able to pick out her from her clones in episode 35, though does not like how "perfect" she seems in comparison to himself. He is a little protective of Sora and was known to have smacked Kyoichiro in episode 30 and defended her against the Greek boy's reaction in episode 21. *'Genshi'; Tokio tends to treat Genshi as a younger brother and was shown to have less influence over Genshi then Sora. *'Narugami Kyoichiro'; Tony was often critical about how useful Kyoichiro was and noted how most of the time Kyoichiro's aid was only to save his sister. When he first learnt Kyoichiro was descended from Vampires, he questioned why the Time Police would hire a Vampire. *'Wing'; His favourite of the Time Shifters is Wing, due to the events of episode 17, called Wing a "brother". Several occasions he was shown specifically to associate himself with Wing, especially in episode 22 and episode 23. At the end of the series, Tony was the one who called out to Wing and tried to call back his true nature, and in saying good bye to the Shifters referred to Wing directly. Abilities He is an ordinary human, being less intelligent then his sister ad physically less fit as well. This leads him to question his chances against a caveman and a vampire. History His only backstory as episode 30 was that he had given Sora a bug he found in a tree, which freaked her out. This gave her a lifelong fear of bugs and insects. It was Tokio who found Lovelove's fossil in episode 1. Trivia *Tokio's Translator Badge is often missing from shots. *His family name of "Yamato" is a name of a province that exists in Japan, it is also one of many names used to refer to Japan itself. Category:Main Characters